The Prayers of Kara Thrace
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: Lee and Kara finally have a good talk. Set after Home pt. 1. Similar to my other story, the Prayers of Lee Adama, but not really connected to it.


_The Prayers of Kara Thrace_

_By; Taya Henderson_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue, please/

Summary: Kara and Lee have a talk. Set somewhere between the events of Home pt. I and Final cut.

Spoilers: Home pt. I

I had sat on my bunk, gazing at the ceiling, wondering how I was ever going to manage carrying out my plan. I needed to talk to someone, Lee was it. I couldn't tell the old man, Sharon is a frakking cylon, and I don't trust the nuggets, so that leaves me with Lee. I didn't know how he would react to what I had to tell him. Despite that nice, calm exterior he has going on, he's got a bad temper. I knew that what happened to me was going to piss him off, and I knew he was gonna see me in a different way, but I didn't care. He loves me, right? At least that's what he said. And I believe him. Whether or not that is just best friend love, I don't know. I used to, but then he has to frakking kiss me and screw the whole thing up. Not that I minded, don't get me wrong. Even if it was a little kiss…

"What the frak am I doing?" I whispered, rubbing my face with my hands. "It's Lee. Not happening."

What was he gonna say? What was he gonna do? What was he…when I tell him…about…Anders. Should I have told him? He needed to know. I'm a big girl, I don't need Lee to approve of all my…I'm not sure. I should just face it, I know I don't want him to know because I have feelings for him, I always have.

"Kara?" Lee asked, walking over to my bunk. "You okay?"

"Yeah…can we…" I looked at him, gathering every ounce of strength I have and every ounce I can fake. "Can we talk?"

"Come on." Lee smiled as I climbed out of bed, silently thanking the gods for him.

Then I prayed. I prayed like I did the time I thought Lee was dead, I prayed like I did after Zac died, I prayed like I did every day on Caprica when I thought I'd never see Lee again…I just prayed. _Lords of Kobal, hear my prayer. I know I have been asking a lot lately, but I need to confide in him. I don't have many people who love me…I don't. I need Lee's love, more than even Thank you for his friendship, and I only ask for a few moments more with him. Please, give me strength, give me peace. So say we all._

"Kara? You're really quiet, what's wrong?" Lee asked, looking at me, concern looming in his bright eyes.

I waited until we were alone in one of the storage rooms on _Galactica_ and sat down on one of the containers.

"Kara, what is it?" Lee took my hand and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I…I need you to listen, Lee. It's gonna be hard enough to get through this, let alone with interruptions. Please, I just need you to listen." I pleaded with him, still praying silently. "Promise me, Lee."

"I promise." He nodded, forgoing our usual insulting banter and looking at me intently.

"What happened to me on Caprica…" I begin, choking back tears. "What happened to me on Caprica was…like being in hell. I was shot…I…"

I continued with my story, not daring to look at Lee or his reactions, but I could tell from the way he held my hand whether he was angry or not. By the time I finished, I was in tears.

"So then we left…I have never been happier to see someone when I came through that door. Lee, I thought…I didn't have any idea where the _Galactica_ was, where you were…you being there was, for me, more than I ever could have hoped for. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, I'm sorry I slept with Baltar, I'm just…sorry."

With that, I broke down completely as sobs racked my body. Lee didn't say a word, if he was hurt or angry I didn't know, I just knew that I felt safe in his arms, I felt loved. When I finally stopped crying and looked at him, I saw he was crying too.

"Lee…thank you." I smiled, wiping my nose.

"Hey, I never imagined…gods, Kara, what happened to you, no one deserves that kind of treatment." Lee rubbed my back gently. "So, you feel better?"

"Amazingly, yes." I nodded and he stood up, stretching. "Wait…will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Pray with me?" I asked in a small voice.

He didn't hesitate, much to my surprise. He just knelt there with me and closed his eyes.

"You want me to start?" I asked.

"No." Lee shook his head. "Lords of Kobal, hear my prayer. I'm not much of a spiritual person, but Kara is, and I'd do anything for her. This woman is amazing, she really is. No one could ask for a better friend, a better D-CAG, or a better person. She has had unspeakable atrocities done to her, and I ask that you take her burdens and her sadness and let her have peace. She deserves it. So say we all."

"So say we all." I grinned, tears in my eyes as I hugged Lee. "So say we all."


End file.
